User blog:Fian29041995/The God Of Dystopia
''“Two possibilities exist: Either we are alone in the universe or we are not. Both are equally terrifying.” – Arthur C. Clark. Maybe it was due to my recent obsession of finding a monster worthy of H. P. Lovecraft to be the object of my pencil; or was it because of my incessant imaginings of the Primordial Gods, I do not know. Ever since I have been having visions, or rather, one vision in particular. It only came to me once, and although it was just a bad dream, I cannot seem to shake off this feeling of imminent danger. Dreams, being the manifestations of our thoughts, while in play do not have a luculent beginning or an end. I remember being in the middle of an ancient Egyptian desert, midst a procession of people all dressed up in gold and white robes. A few miles ahead of the square, stood eerily tall, the stone pyramids under the steely glow of the moon. Ouranos wore his inky black shroud with bright lights sprayed on them like paint on a canvas. I felt strange vibrations under my feet and among the procession’s incoherent chanting, the ground rumbled. The Earth trembled, shifting and stirring from her slumber threatening to wake after millennia of sleep, the voices of the thousands of humans chanting all around me. Stumbling and falling into the crowd, I watched as a rip, a wound, scarred Mother Earth. That tear in the crust opened wide, reaching to the pyramids few miles from the square of land where the crowd lamented. The only emotion my vision allowed me was immense dread. I could not comprehend the ongoings and so I watched, helpless like my fellow humans. The rip in the earth when reached the great pyramid sent even that wonder of our world shivering and crumbling to dust. From that dust arose a being emanating a renewed sense of dread and power. Towering over fifteen feet, the humanoid figure heavily coated with gold and earth struggled to stand. He walked, every step shaking the earth and sinking into the sand dunes as he made his way over to where we stood. Lost in awe at his stature and his ascension, I failed to see his arms moving in fluid gestures and from within that chasm arose a block of earth gleaming eerily under the silvery glow of the moon. The block of earth levitated at a distance so we could observe. The Leviathan stood behind just behind it and in the next minute he was not. The block seemed to have replaced and destroyed the rest of the pyramid, and on it stood our new – or should I say, our old almighty. Now the size of a regular human, the deity was soon accompanied by humans and for the next few minutes I couldn’t comprehend what my vision was trying to show me but then, slowly, it dawned. Among the quartet of men that stood besides the deity, one spoke to him in a dialect so old and dead, it felt foreign… almost alien. The deity responded and I jumped, startled, for his voice was echoing in my ears as if he was speaking to me. Saturn was the first word that came to me as he spoke, for his voice was as cold and high as that of the planet. The Old One was back and awake from his slumber owing to a cult as in the books. It felt like Lovecraft themed story, I thought to myself as I stared at the incomprehensible features of that bring. In a flash, he turned in my direction as if sensing my presence making me gasp, lose my balance and fall right down a slope and into the chasm. Expecting to fall into hot lava I shut my eyes but the fall never came. With my heart still pounding I opened my eyes only to wince and shield them. Judging by the lights and the sounds of my surrounding I was standing in the middle of a street in a city. A city that was underground, miles underneath of all the craziness that was going on up above. Once my pupils adjusted to the bright lights I stepped back up against a wall. An artificial sky lit up the world within our world yet it seemed that all there was, was darkness. This was what had become of the human race; while cults and groups of worshipers shouted endless praise to wake the Old Ones, the rest were driven into hiding underground. The Titan above wasn’t the first and wouldn’t also be the last. My vision ended without any clichéd jerk or a conclusion but I couldn’t get his voice out of my head. It was unearthly. ''“We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far.” – H. P. Lovecraft, The Call Of Cthulu. AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a post featuring on my personal Wordpress Blog. It is based off of a dream i saw while traveling one night. All rights reserved © Fian Rodrigues. Category:Blog posts